Taylor Made Love 1
by Britishbarbie
Summary: Kirsty is a British actress who lives in Hollywood hoping to make it big, shes in a violent relationship and is too scared to get out until a chance encounter changes her life and she is suddenly thrust into the spotlight


Taylor Made Love

"Okay thank you anyway bye" I said ending the call sighing another failed audition "You ok babe?" my boyfriend Shane asked I sighed looking up and smiling "Yeah I'm ok babe that was just the producer of that movie I auditioned for... I didn`t get the part". Shane got up from where he was sat and came and hugged me "Awe babe I'm sure the right one will come along soon". I winced as he hugged me I knew the reason I hadn't gotten the part I had a black eye and a bust lip and bruised ribs, I told the producer and director that I'd fallen over but that was far from the truth. The truth was I hadn't fallen over Shane had done it in one of his rages, afterwards he`d promised he would never do it again but I'd heard that story so many times before. Several times in fact I don`t know why I didn't leave the first time he done it and the second I guess I fooled myself into thinking he would change. Pulling out of the hug I told him I was going for some fresh air living in L.A there was no need for warm clothes so I changed into my new Maxi Dress sliding my gladiator sandals on and huge sunglasses. Although I wasn`t as famous as Jennifer Aniston or Megan Fox people still recognized me from a couple of small movies I'd done, so occasionally I'd get stopped for pictures and autographs. I loved the atmosphere in L.A better than back home in the UK anyway. People were always happy smiling like they hadn`t a care in the world. Absent mindedly walking around L.A not noticing where I was going when all of a sudden I bumped into someone "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock into you I wasn't watching where I was going sorry" Then when I looked up I was shocked it was Taylor Lautner the gorgeous guy from my favorite movie Twilight "Hey it`s fine honestly I wasn`t looking where I was going" he said smiling down at me "Hey your that girl from the movie "The Sisters" aren't you?" I blushed and smiled "Yeah I am, I'm surprised you know it" I said laughing he laughed. "Well I don`t wanna ruin my tough guy reputation but I've seen it a few times, but shhh its our little secret" he said smiling and pressing a finger to his lips we both laughed, then all of a sudden `click click` I spun round and there was a photographer smiling and snapping his camera I groaned "Ugh don`t you get tired of this?" I asked him, he just smiled and carried on clicking away just then Taylor grabbed my hand and said "Get ready..." then he smiled and all of a sudden he pulled me and we were running away from the photographer who was already running after us. After what felt like hours of running I guessed we`d had lost the photographer when Taylor slowed down and laughed. "Can we stop now please? I'm not as fit as you" I said panting he laughed and slowed down to a walk still holding my hand. "Well that was fun" he said laughing "Speak for yourself!" I said trying not to laugh. "You gotta admit it was funny" Taylor said laughing I looked at him trying so hard not to laugh with him but it didn't work I burst out laughing, and then Taylor stopped laughing suddenly. He reached down and looked concerned "What happened to your lip?" I stopped laughing and looked at him I could feel the tears stinging my eyes I was glad I had my sunglasses on so he couldn't see "Oh...erm I tripped and fell and cut it" I could feel a lump rising in my throat, I looked up and blinked away the tears. I think he could tell I was lying he knelt down and took my sunglasses off and gasped "No... wait..." I said but it was too late he`d already seen my black eye "Truth Kirsty please" he said with a worried tone to his voice I shook my head and went to walk away from him but he still had my hand in his and he didn't let go. "Kirsty please tell me what happened, maybe I could help you" I couldn`t speak I just shook my head and tried freeing my hand from his but he only held it tighter "Please Kirsty let me help you" I shook my head "I...I can`t please understand I have to go" and with that I pulled with all my strength and he let go of my hand "Thank you" I said he smiled but it wasn`t a warm smile it was more of a worried smile. "Hey Kirsty wait up!" he said catching up to me "Here take this" he said giving me his number "I`m only a phone call away whenever you need me" he smiled "Come on ill walk you home" "Thank you Taylor" I smiled "No problem" he said smiling. A few blocks from my house I turned to Taylor "I`ll be fine from here thanks Taylor" "Are you sure? I could come with you if you like? he said with a little smile. I shook my head "No I'll be okay from here thanks besides my boyfriend will be waiting and it's getting late and you probably have somewhere more important to be, go on I'll be fine and if I ever do need you I know where I can reach you" I smiled he looked at me for a minute and then said " Okay Kirsty but promise me if you need me for anything and I mean anything at all you will call me" he said a pleading tone to his voice. I nodded and smiled "Promise" I said turning away from him and started walking down the street, I hadn`t realized how late it was spending time with Taylor had made the day go by so quick, I knew Shane would be pissed with me being out so late.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Shane shouted as I walked through the door "YOU LEFT YOUR FUCKING PHONE HERE SO I COULDN`T REACH YOU!" I walked into the living room there were beer bottles on the table I looked at Shane "I'm sorry I lost track of time" I said hiding Taylors number in my bag on the table, Shane was drunk and I knew exactly what happened when he was drunk and angry..  
"I`m going to take a shower I'll be back down in half an hour okay? Then we can talk" I didn't wait for him to reply I rushed up the stairs and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me then the tears came I turned the shower on to dround out my sobs I got in the shower and just sat under it hugging my knees and crying. Still sobbing I got out of the shower and studied myself in the mirror my lip was still red but healing well but my eye was still black and purple and half closed, I knew for my auditions I should put foundation over it but I knew the directors and producers mainly liked natural girls (if you were lucky as some producers and directors were complete arseholes and only liked girls with lots of make-up and very little on). My phone rang it was my manager asking if I'd heard anything from my last audition so I told her she wasn`t happy but she agreed it was a low budget movie which wouldn`t do well, and she knew that my acting skills were vastly improving and I could do better. We arranged to meet up later in the week to discuss more about my upcoming auditions. I tiptoed down stairs hoping Shane would of passed out I peered into the living room and he was sat on the chair beer in hand smoking. He caught sight of me and waved me over slowly I walked over my heart pounding I was terrified I knew what he was capable of in this state. I sat on the couch next to the chair he got up and sat beside me still smoking he laughed as I wanted my hand so the smoke didn't go in my face. "Where were you tonight then?" he asked me slurring his words and taking another mouthful of beer. "I told you I was just walking around and I lost track of time that all" he mumbled something and then got up and went into the kitchen I heard him banging about then he came back and had something in his hand it was a knife! I gasped "W..What are you going to do with that?" I asked shaking, he stumbled forwards and smiled, I knew that smile only too well. I got up as quickly as I could and tried to run but he caught me. Tears ran down my face "Ppp...please don`t hurt me" I sobbed he grabbed my arm I screamed out in pain he threw me back on the couch and then he had the knife near my neck "PLEASE!" I shouted then he slid the knife under my silk nightdress and cut the straps one by one then he got on top of me and said "Your going to enjoy this" Tears streamed down my face "please... please don`t do this" I sobbed but he just carried on.  
I don't know how long it had been but Shane was next to me passed out snoring I didn`t dare move too scared of waking him up, terrified he would rape me again. He snored loud and twisted around this was my chance to move, I quickly got up got what was my silk nightdress wrapped it around me snatched my bag off the table as it had my mobile in and raced upstairs to my room quickly locking the door behind me. I sat and cried shaking Shane had never done anything like that before, I tipped out my bag looking for my phone blurry eyed I felt for my phone when I found a piece of paper, Taylors number I don't know why but I found myself dialing his number the phone rang "Hello?" said a sleepy voice "T...T...Taylor?" I asked still sobbing "Kirsty? Is this you? are you okay?" "Oh Taylor I'm sorry I shouldn`t of called you its early I..." "Kirsty what's wrong? Please you sound scared and upset please tell me what's wrong" there was an urgentness in his voice "Oh Taylor... it was horrible" and I told him what happened. After I'd told him what had happened he was silent "Taylor? Are you there? Taylor?" I heard a muffled sound on the other end of the phone "I`m here and I'm coming to get you! Pack some clothes and whatever else you need and be ready give me your address I'm not letting you stay another minute with that monster" he sounded angry "Taylor...I" but he cut me off "Kirsty I mean it I WILL NOT leave you with that monster!" Taylor did have a point I sighed "Okay Taylor give me half an hour to get my things together and ill meet you at the end of my street" "Okay I'll be there just make sure you are there" "I will I promise" I said ending the call. I got a quick shower trying to get rid of the smell of cigarettes and beer off my body but I still felt dirty. I packed a small suitcase of clothes and everything else I could think of, and I changed into my Juicy Couture pink tracksuit and trainers and tiptoed down the stairs hoping that Shane was still asleep. I was in luck he was, I slowly crept outside and practically ran down the street. I text Taylor to let him know I was waiting for him, almost instantly my phone rang it was Taylor "Hey Kirsty ill be there in a bit I won`t be long okay?" "Okay Taylor I'll be here and thanks again I really appreciate it" "It`s okay babe I just want you to be safe see you in a bit" "See you in abit Taylor" I smiled ending the call Taylor really seemed to care about me I couldn`t help but smile. Then my phone rang again, it was Shane. Oh no he`d obviously woken up and found that id gone I ended the call I knew it would make him mad but I didn't care I was getting away from him, I knew it was for the best. Just then I looked over my shoulder and there was Shane staggering towards me! Still drunk he looked furious I quickly started walking further down the street I heard him call my name but I ignored him and carried on walking just then my phone rang and startled me I jumped with fright, it was Taylor "Kirsty I'm just around the corner I'll be there in a minute" I felt relieved when he said he was going to be here soon "Please hurry Taylor" I said "Shane's walking down the street shouting my name hes still drunk please hurry" I started sobbing again "I`ll be as quick as I can I won`t let him hurt you again!" I could hear the anger in his voice. `Please hurry Taylor` I thaught to myself I was basically running up the street just as I thaught I wasn't going to get away from Shane a car came speeding round the corner, and stopped near me, it was Taylor. Relief swept over me as he got out and took my suitcase and threw it in to the back of the car. I looked down the street Shane had stopped and was watching me and Taylor, I knew how angry he must be but I knew it was the right thing to do. "Get in the car Kirsty he won`t come near you" Taylor said softly. Without any hessitation I got into the car, Taylor started walking towards Shane "TAYLOR NO!" I shouted as loud as I could, he looked at me and turned back and got in the car. "What were you going to do?" I asked he sighed "I was going to tell him to stay away from you and if he ever came near you again, we would call the police and get a restraining order taken out on him" I looked at him trying to study his face to see if he was telling me the truth but I couldn`t. Just then he looked at me and smiled "I'm glad you called me Kirsty, I promise I wont let him hurt you again" I smiled "thank you so much Taylor you`ve saved my life" I smiled he winked at me and with that he started the car and drove past Shane who was still stood frozen to the spot, as we past him I didn`t look at him but I smiled to myself, because I knew he wasn`t part of my life anymore.  
Taylor took me to his house I gasped as we went up the drive this was no house it was a mansion! "WOW! Taylor your house is amazing its huge!" he laughed "I'm glad you like it, cause your staying here away from Shane" I looked at him for a second went to say no but he put his finger gently up to my lips "I`m not taking no for an answer Kirsty, I promised I'd keep you safe and I always keep my promises" he said with a little smile. I moved his finger away from my mouth blushing a little as our hands touched I smiled at him "Thank you" he had probably saved my life today I owed him so much. He got out of the car opened my door and helped me out of the car, I went to get my suitcase out of the back but he stopped me and got it himself "You take it easy, ill get it" I groaned "Taylor I can get my own suitcase I'm not an invalid" I reached to take it off him and all of a sudden a pain ripped through my ribs. I cried out in pain and almost fell over but Taylor caught me just in time "Whoa we gotta get you checked out it could be serious and no arguing" I was in too much pain to argue back and I knew he was right. In the mansion as I called it Taylor made me lie down on his sofa I kept arguing that I'd be fine but he wouldnt take no for an answer. Then he was on the phone to his doctor saying it was an emergancy which I thaught was a little over the top, he caught my sarcastic look when he said it was an "emergancy" but he took no notice of me. I smiled to myself no-one had ever taken care of me like this since I was a child. And even back then I was stubborn even if there was alot of blood and everyone was rushing about trying to figure out what to do, id sit there and look at them like they were mad and worrying over nothing.  
Taylor had finished talking to the doctor and was now sitting next to me he looked worried "Whats wrong?" I asked looking into his deep brown eyes he sighed "If I hadn`t gotten to you in time..." he trailed off I knew what he was thinking. I sat up and put my hand on his face and turned him to face me "Hey don`t you dare Taylor, you came and that all that matters. You rescued me, my very own knight in shining armour" I said smiling he looked at me and smiled "Thats better" I said "Now do I have permission to move and go to the toilet?" I laughed he laughed with me "Sure and ill show you too your room, while we are upstairs"  
"Knowing my luck I'd get lost in this mansion" I laughed he looked at me and smiled "Your a smart woman Kirsty, I'm sure you`d find your way out sooner or later. Without any help, I've seen first hand how stubborn you can be" he said winking at me. I blushed I wasn`t used to compliments least of all from a totally amazing guy. All Shane used to do was put me down "my acting skills were shit, id never make it in HollyWood, I was nothing" Taylor lead the way to my room, I gasped in amazement the room was HUGE! the walls were white with a picture of the L.A skyline in the middle of the middle wall. "WOW Taylor this room is twice the size no no ten times the size of my room back... home" tears filled my eyes Taylor saw I was upset and immediatly hugged me and told me everything would be okay. The tears spilled over my eyes and I finally let it all out I couldn't stop crying I clung on to Taylor like my life depended on him. "Shh...shhh its`s going to be alright Kirsty, I wont let him hurt you again" Taylor soothed my legs suddenly went out from under me but Taylor stopped me from falling and helped me over to the bed, I still clung to him I didn`t want to let go I felt safe with him. "I...I`m sorry..." Taylor pulled my face up so he could look me in the eyes "You`ve nothing to be sorry for Kirsty none of this is your fault" he said softly I stared into his deep brown eyes and then all of a sudden I kissed him, he responded at first then he pulled away. "Oh god Taylor... I... I I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I'm sorry" I pulled away from him before he got chance to speak I ran to the bathroom and locked the door crying. Taylor knocked softly on the door "Kirsty let me in please. We need to talk about what just happend".  
"Taylor I'm sorry I just need some time, alone please... just go" I heard him sigh "Okay ill leave you alone, but we do need to talk but only when your ready" then I heard him walking away. What had I done? I`d probably ruined our friendship in a moment of madness.  
I studied myself in the huge mirror, my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying I'd done. But there was something different about the girl staring back at me she had a glint in her eyes, something I hadn`t seen for years. I shook my head and ran the cold tap and splashed my face with the ice cold water trying in desperation to make myself look more human.  
It had been about half an hour since I kissed Taylor, I was dreading seeing him but I knew I couldn`t put it off any longer. I unlocked the bathroom door and I was going to go straight down the stairs but then I saw my suitcase, I decided to change and put abit of make-up on I didn`t know why but I guessed it would hide my shame when I eventually faced Taylor.  
Ten minutes later I was in my babypink sundress and Gladiator Shoes with a killer heel, if I was going to face Taylor I was going to do it looking good and not looking a mess. I opened my make-up bag and put concealer over my black eye and abit of lip-gloss, I pulled my hair into a sleek ponytail, I took a deep breath and went down the stairs to face Taylor.  
Downstairs Taylor was in the livingroom with his head in his hands, I knew the kiss had shocked him but I didn`t realise how affected he would be over it. "Taylor?" I said quietly he looked up at me I felt selfconsious now I wished id stayed in my tracksuit. I studied his face he looked at me and smiled, he patted the sofa I hesitated for a second too scared to move, but I pulled myself together and went and sat on the sofa away from him. He looked hurt when I sat away from him, "I..I'm sorry Taylor I shouldn`t...of" I started but he interupted me "Don`t be sorry Kirsty, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologising" I looked at him with a confused look on my face, he sighed "If I was smarter I would of let that kiss go on longer..." he trailed off I moved closer to him and put my hand up to his face. "Don`t be sorry Taylor it was me, I shouldn`t of kissed you. You helped me when I needed it most and I really appreciate it I really do. And if I was smarter I should of gotten away from Shane alot sooner." He looked at me like I was crazy, then I noticed he had tears in his eyes, "Hey, don`t cry Taylor none of this is your fault your my knight in shining armour remember?" I said smiling trying to cheer him up. He smiled "Thats better" I said smiling back at him. We stared into eachothers eyes for a minute, it was as if we were looking into each others souls. Just then a phone rang it was mine, it broke the intamacy between me and Taylor. I`d left my phone on the bed upstairs I quickly got up and rushed towards the stairs, just then I slipped and almost knocked my head off a corner table, I braced myself for a mighty crash but then I realized I wasn`t hurt. Taylor had been behind me and had stopped me from hurting myself he had pulled me back so I didn`t fall on the table. I looked up at him greatful he had been there to save me, I whispered "My knight in shining armour" he looked down at me and smiled. "I`ll always be here for you, your own personal knight" he said trying not to laugh. My phone was still ringing we both went up to the room and when I looked at my phone I had 4 missed calls from Shane. I started shaking when I saw his name on the screen Taylor held me tight "I won`t let him hurt you Kirsty, I promised and I never break my promises" I couldn't speak I just held him tighter I felt so safe in his arms. I don`t know how long we`d been stood there but it felt like hours, I losened my grip on Taylors white t-shirt and looked up at him an smiled "Thank you, Taylor" I whispered he looked down at me and smiled and kissed my forehead. I wriggled out of his arms and went and sat on the bed and looked at my phone I knew I couldn`t answer if Shane called me again, Taylor saw the hurt look on my face and sat next to me putting an arm round me and pulling me close again. The tears came again, I tried so hard to blink them away but I couldn`t I wept silently as Taylor pulled me tighter into him. His top was wet from my tears but he didn't move he didn't even seem bothered that his top was wet. I pulled away from him and looked at him he smiled softly and wiped my tears away with his hand. He left his hand on my face and I let my head fall lightly into it and smiled at him, and I kissed his hand softly. Suddenly he leaned forward and he kissed, me softly at first then more passionatly, at first I didn't respond but then I gave in I pulled myself closer to him. We fell back onto the bed still kissing my hands going under his top, I could feel his heart racing. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me, so why did this feel wrong? "Taylor... stop please" he stopped kissing me and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Whats wrong?" I sat up and looked into his deep brown eyes I could see he was hurt, but I knew this was all happening far to soon. "I`m sorry I...I can`t do this right now, its too soon, please say you understand" he looked at me and smiled "Kirsty, I understand it`s fine babe, I had a feeling this might be a little rushed but its fine I can and will wait untill you are 100% ready for this"  
I smiled back at him, he was everything I wanted in a boyfriend, kind, sweet, caring and understanding. I smiled and cuddled into him, his heart was racing I felt so safe in his arms, we laid there silent just holding each other, just then there was a buzzing noise coming from downstairs I jumped with fright at first I felt Taylor laugh "What on earth was that noise?" I asked he laughed and said "Thats the buzzer for the gate it will be my doctor here to check you out" he got up and adjusted his top I laughed, he looked at me with a confused look so I nodded towards the mirror. He went over to the huge mirror and laughed, he had lipgloss kisses all over his neck and cheeks and a bit of gloss on his lips too. I laughed "You might want to change your top too" he looked down and there was a wet patch with black in it from where I'd been crying and my mascara had ran too. He shrugged and just pulled his top off, my heart raced seeing his toned body I knew he`d been working out for the new Twilight movie but I didn't expect him to be so... buff. He caught me looking and giggled "Like what you see?" I blushed and turned away with a smile, I heard him walk over to the bed he leaned down and kissed my head and whispered in my ear "Its all yours" I couldn`t help but blush even more he kissed my burning cheek and said "I'll see you downstairs" and with that he left me in the bedroom alone. I got up and looked in the huge mirror I had that sparkle back in my eyes, my cheeks were flushed. I decided to change into a more sensible pair of shoes I didn't want to make a fool of myself again. I wiped away all my make-up and re-done my hair into a sleek ponytail again before making my way downstairs.  
I slowly walked into the livingroom and found Taylor talking to a smartly dressed man, he didn`t look like a doctor to me. Taylor saw me enter the room, the man looked at me I didn`t like the way he leered at me it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. "Kirsty this is Dr Mead, hes gonna check you over to see, how badly that monster hurt you" I could see the anger in his eyes, I nodded "Stay with me Taylor please" I prayed he would say yes I didn't want to be left with this man, he creaped me out big time. He smiled "I`ll stay babe" I smiled, the doctor caught me eye he didn't look happy that Taylor was going to be there with me. "You will need to take your dress off Kirsty, Taylor said you have bruised ribs but it could be more than that"  
"Okay, I'll just go change my dress, I'll be right back, I wouldn`t feel comfortable standing in just my underwear" and with that I practically ran back up the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me, it was Taylor "Hey are you okay? You seemed a little on edge downstairs" I looked at him, I didn`t want him to think I was being silly but I knew he would prise the truth out of me anyway "I... well, the doctor he creeps me out, I sware he looked at me it was like he was undressing me with his eyes" I looked at Taylor "Thats why I asked you to stay with me, I didn`t want to be left alone with him" He looked at me and smiled "Kirsty it`s fine honestly, I know he looks abit creepy but he will help you and I should of realized that you wouldn`t want to be left alone with a strange man" he smiled and walked towards me and hugged me "I`ll never let another man hurt you Kirsty, I promise" he whispered in my ear "Thank you" I whispered back.  
I changed into a pair of shorts and a vest-top Taylor held my hand as we walked back down stairs, "Don`t leave me" I whispered he didn`t answer, he just squeezed my hand tighter.  
"Okay Kirsty lift your top up, and I will check your ribs first Taylor said they had you in alot of pain when you reached up"  
I nodded and done as he asked, I knew he was leering at me as I held my top up, showing my badly bruised ribs, I looked over at Taylor who looked shocked and angry. I held my hand out and he walked over and took it in his I smiled at him just then a huge pain shot up my side "Ouch! What the..." Taylor held my hand tighter and soothed "It`s okay babe I'm here" Just then another huge pain ripped though my side and I screamed at the doctor to stop, but he just continued until Taylor shouted at him to stop because I'd started crying with all the pain. "I want to see my own doctor" I told Taylor sobbing and pulling my top back down, "Okay babe we`ll call your doctor to come and check you over" I was glad Taylor agreed with me although the doctor didn't look too please and I heard him mumbling under his breath. Once the doctor had gone Taylor was straight on the phone to my doctor again, I give him a sarcastic look when he said it was an emergancy, he caught me pulling a sarcastic look and stuck his tongue out and smiled. Taylor came off the phone and over to me I was standing by the huge window staring out in my own world, and soon his big strong arms were around me holding me tight. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his as I looked out of the window, I sighed "Everything will be ok wont it Taylor?" I asked turning to face him, he looked at me and smiled "Kirsty I promise everything will be fine, Now come on go change into something more suitable your doctor will be here soon" I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm he laughed and feigned to be hurt "Just you wait untill I'm 100% then I will hurt you" I said laughing and walking towards the stairs. "I can`t wait Kirsty" he said laughing loud I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs to my room. Looking back at myself in the mirror smiling still I felt so good here, as I changed I looked in the full length mirror and looked at myself my stomach and chest were black and purple where Shane had beaten me. Staring into the mirror I hadn't noticed Taylor standing in the door way "You can come in Taylor" I said as I looked in the mirror and finally noticing him, he walked in the room and sat on the bed but didn't speak. I turned to face him and looked at his face trying to figure out what was wrong I walked over and sat next to him wearing only my underwear, usually id be selfconsious but right now I didn't care I just wanted to find out what was wrong with Taylor. I looked deep into his brown eyes "Taylor what's wrong? Your worrying me" still he didn't speak now I knew whatever it was, was serious "Taylor please I'm worried please tell me what's wrong" Finally he looked at me but something was different about the way he looked at me, now I felt selfconsious I stood up and grabbed a dress from the side and quickly changed into it. "Kirsty theres something you should know.." he trailed off and I looked at him I felt tears pricking my eyes "Go on" I said trying not to let the tears come "It`s Shane he..he`s" He trailed off again "Taylor please what has he done now?"  
"He`s released a video of you... a sex video" he said looking at the floor I stood glued to the spot unable to say a word as I let his words register in my head finally I spoke "What a sex tape? I`d never agree to anything like that NEVER!" Taylor wouldnt look at me I could see he was angry I saw his hands clenched into fists shaking. "Taylor you must believe me I wouldnt do anything like that, I'm not like that" I pleaded with him and finally gave in as the tears streamed down my face. He looked at me and softly smiled "I know you wouldnt do anything like that Kirsty, I'm just angry he has stooped so low as to video you as you two..." I looked at him tears still running down my face, "How could he do this!" I shouted suddenly I felt my legs go from underneath me and I fell to the floor crying a few seconds later I felt his strong arms around me and he held me tight. I sobbed as he held me tight not caring that my ribs hurt, how could Shane do this I thaught angrily and bitterly. Suddenly I wanted revenge "Taylor" I said quietly "Taylor call the police, I want to report him for beating and raping me, he cant get away with this" I felt his arms loosen around me and he placed a hand on my face and smiled softly "I`m glad your going to report him babe" then he stood up and held his hand out I took it and he helped me to my feet "Thank you for everything Taylor, thank you so much I don't know what I would of done without you here helping me " he smiled "Your welcome babe but your stronger than you think, I'm sure you would of done this even without me here" I knew that wasn't true if I was strong enough I would of left Shane when he first hit me, I knew it was all because of Taylor id gotten through this day alive. I changed into a black tracksuit and sat hugging my knees as Taylor called the police. My mind was a blur I couldn't get my head round Shane videoing us as we made love, it was the last thing I thaught he would do. I felt a strong arm around me pulling me close then a soft voice soothing that things will be ok, "I hope so" I thaught to myself. It was almost 3am before the police came round a female officer took me to a room to take pictures of my injurys. I felt dirty again, the officer then finished and we walked back into the living room where Taylor and the male officer were talking. As soon as he saw me Taylor was by myside leading me to the sofa and sitting next to me wrapping his arm protectivly around me. Then the questions begun "When did he first hit you? Why didn't you report it the first time he hurt you?" I hated going through all the details of all the times he had attacked me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor`s jaw clench as I went into details of the rape, I placed my hand on his lap and softly smiled. The male officer then asked me about my relationship with Taylor I was about to answer when Taylor spoke "Our relationship as you put it is nothing but friendship nothing has happend between myself and Kirsty, I helped her when she needed it most end of story" I couldn't help but smile when he said that I felt proud and glad to have him by my side during all this. Once the officers were satisfied they had everything they told us they would be in touch and left. "Thank you Taylor, for everything I'm glad you were here during all this I don't know what I would of done if you hadnt of been here" he said nothing and just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him then whispered in my ear "I`ll always be here for you Kirsty, no matter what" I smiled and closed my eyes as we hugged.  
I opened my eyes and looked around I was in a huge bed and Taylor was sound asleep next to me ontop of the cover fully clothed I looked at him and smiled. I gently pulled the duvet over him and watched him as he slept he looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him as I tried getting out of the huge bed just then I heard a laugh and looked to see Taylor watching me "Couldnt you get a smaller bed?" I joked he just looked at me and burst out laughing "This was the most comfortable one and I wasn't expecting anyone but me to sleep in it ill be more considerate next time" he said with a wink then laughed again. I looked at him and threw a pillow at him and it hit him on his head I burst out laughing then he picked up another one and threw it at me as we laughed together a few minutes later there were pillows everywhere and we were still laughing. I looked at Taylor who was still holding a pillow "Dont you even think about it Taylor" he grined and laughed then threw the pillow at me I caught it and hit him on the head with it over and over then all of a sudden he lept up and had me pinned to the bed. We were still laughing I looked into his eyes and suddenly felt a flash of desire for him, he stopped laughing and slowly he came towards me, the next thing his lips on mine. Then he pulled away I didn't want it to stop so I pulled him back and kissed him again, I kept expecting him to pull away again but he didn't we gave in and we were kissing passionatly. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, not wanting him to pull away. I could hear him softly saying my name as he kissed me. Daring to let him go I dropped my arms from around his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off seeing his bare chest made me want him even more. But as we were kissing I suddenly had a flash back of the time Shane had raped me, tears began stinging my eyes and I tried it stop but I failed. Taylor must of heard my sobs as he stopped kissing me and just held me silently rocking me softly telling me it was gonna be ok.  
Next morning I woke in bed but there was no sign of Taylor, he must of gone out I thaught to myself just then he walked in with a tray of toast. orange juice, fruit salad and cereal. I looked at him and smiled "Whats all this? Trying to make me fat" I joked secretly pleased that he`d done this just for me. He smiled and placed the tray down on the bedside table "No I just thaught you could do with a nice breakfast to start the day" I sat up in bed and smiled softly "You really didn't have to Taylor but thank you, and your so having some of this theres no way I'm going to eat all of this by myself" Taylor smiled and took a slice of toast and ate it while I picked at the fruit salad, out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor giving me a concerned look. I looked at him "I guess I'm not that hungry" Taylor sighed "Kirsty you`ve got too keep your strength up, please try and eat something" Deep down I knew he was right I just didn't want to admit it, I looked away from him and forced myself to eat some of the fruit salad.


End file.
